No podrás huir de mí, Harry
by Debauchi
Summary: Veela!Draco  Slash   Harry huye, pero Draco no se cansa de perseguir  aunque sea en sueños  al que él cree que es su pareja destinada.     Oneshot


**Disclaimer: HP no es mío es de JK rowling y bla bla bla... (Lo de siempre ^_^)**

Bueno aquí traigo un oneshot, que la verdad es que se me ocurrió cuando un amigo (el cuál odia el slash) me contó que leyó un fic donde Draco es un veela, y aunque Dumbledore le dice a Harry que si no acepta ser la pareja de Draco, el Slytherin morirá, Harry los ignora a todos y se larga a US. Me hizo gracia, así que de ahí salió este desvarío. Espero que os guste. ^_^

Comentarios : ^_^ No intentéis rebuscarle mucho sentido, tan sólo intenta ser un fic divertido y poco más. Por cierto, es post reliquias de la muerte, pero Fred esta vivo. ¿vale?

**No podrás huir de mí, Harry**

"Haaaarrrryy soooooy tu parejaaaaa. Haaaarrrryy soooooy tu parejaaa" Oía una voz fantasmagórica que iba tras de mí.

"¡Noooo, déjameeee!" Gritaba mientras corría por un túnel que se hacía cada vez más largo, sin camisa y con mis pantalones medio abiertos. Corría y corría huyendo de aquella bestia en celo que me perseguía sin descanso.

"Haaaaarrrry, no puedes huírrrrrr….." la voz parecía estar cada vez más y más cerca. Así que me giré con un poco de miedo, y vi como un Draco con un pico extraño y plumas blancas por todas partes saltaba sobre mí acorralándome contra el suelo.

"Ahora ya eres míiiiiioooo….mua ja ja.." se reía desquiciado el rubio mirándome con ojos de loco.

Percibí como intentaba picotearme el pecho y con rapidez le di una patada donde más duele consiguiendo quitármelo de encima. Entonces noté que me miraba con ojos llorosos.

"Te he dicho mil veces que no entres en mis sueños, Malfoy." Dije enfadado apartándome varios metros del rubio.  
"Pero Harry, mi amor, ya sabes que no puedo evitarlo, eres mi pareja." Dijo con ojos brillantes acercándose varios pasos. Yo me alejé aún mas poniendo una distancia prudencial.

"Me importa una mierda lo que sea o lo que no sea, pero quiero que dejes de entrar en mis sueños eróticos." Mi voz sonaba irritada y el rubio me miró poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

"Pero Harry, esas actrices porno con las que sueñas no pueden darte el placer que podría darte yo." Dijo con entusiasmo el rubio. "Piénsalo. ¡Ellas ni siquiera tienen plumas! ¿Cómo van a darte placer sin plumas?" Dijo mientras me enseñaba uno de sus brazos como si aquello lo explicara todo.

"¿Y eso se supone que debe convencerme? Eres tú el que tiene un fetiche con las plumas, Malfoy. Ya te he dicho mil veces que soy alérgico a ellas. Así que ni se te ocurra tocarme con esas cosas." Dije histérico mientras señalaba su brazo con terror.

"Vamos Harry. ¿Qué tienen ellas que no tenga yo?" se quejaba el rubio. Unos segundos después noté como se calmaba un poco y como sus antiguas facciones volvían a él, desapareciendo el pico y las plumas y volviéndose el Draco Malfoy de toda la vida.

" Lo que me preocupa más es lo que tú sí que tienes, Malfoy." Dije mirando a su entrepierna. El rubio se percató y sonrió con orgullo.

"Vamos Harry, el pobre Malfoy morirá si no le aceptas." Dijo la figura de Dumbledore que había aparecido de repente a mi derecha. Le miré sorprendido sin explicarme de donde había salido.

"Profesor Dumbledore, ya le he dicho que no me gustan los hombres, no pienso ser la pareja de… de eso." Añadí señalando a Malfoy que en ese momento acariciaba una de las plumas que aún no le habían desaparecido. Entonces apareció una nueva figura enfrente de mí.

"Potter. Draco está sufriendo, lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarle. Siempre tan orgulloso y egoísta. Exactamente como tu padre." Dijo Severus Snape con su característica voz fría y despectiva.

"Vamos Harry, en el fondo no es tan malo. Sólo tienes que dejar que Draco te posea una o dos veces por semana." Dijo Dumbledore intentado quitarle importancia. Entonces Draco se acercó y le susurró algo, a lo que el director asintió y se giró hacia mí de nuevo "Bueno, Draco tiene razón, mejor un par de veces al día." Añadió como si no hubiera problema.

"Tan sólo serán un par de horas diarias, Potter. ¿Qué no puede el gran y maravilloso salvador del mundo mágico ayudar al hijo de un mortífago? Eres tan orgulloso y egoísta, Potter. Igual que tu padre. " Añadió de nuevo Snape con desprecio.

Los miré con indignación a los tres alejándome unos pasos de ellos.

"¿Estáis locos? Dudo que pudiera sobrevivir una vez, ¿cómo suponéis que aguantaría acostarme con él diariamente?" dije señalando al rubio mientras temblaba de la rabia.

"Vamos Harry, no es tan malo. Además si no te fías de mí, Severus puede permanecer en la habitación mientras me… bueno mientras me 'ayudas', ya sabes, con mi problema." Dijo rápidamente el rubio con una sonrisita. Al oír esto el profesor asintió rápidamente. Yo diría que incluso demasiado rápidamente.

"Todo sea por el bien de mi ahijado." Dijo condescendientemente el profesor de pociones. Entonces me percaté de que sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña y no pude evitar que me recorriera un escalofrío.

"Estáis enfermos. No quiero oír hablar más de esto. Dejadme tranquilo con mis sueños. No hay derecho que siempre los destruyáis. ¡Hace semanas que no puedo desfogarme ni en mi propia mente!" Añadí indignado mirándoles a los tres. "¡Sólo de pensar que os vais a aparecer, ya casi ni se me levanta!" Entonces noté como el rubio se me acercaba.

"No te preocupes Harry, yo te ayudaré con eso." Dijo el rubio a meros pasos de mí, mirando fijamente a mi entrepierna. Yo intenté retroceder pero me vi acorralado contra la pared.

"Ni se te ocurra. Apártate de mí." Grité espantado.

"Vamos, déjame ayudarte. " Vi como Malfoy se acercaba más y más con esa expresión depredadora, mientras babeaba y extendía su mano para tocar mi cuerpo y entonces cerré los ojos con desesperación.

De pronto me desperté, sudoroso y con el pulso acelerado. En cuanto abrí los ojos miré a todas partes histérico, buscándoles, pero no percibí a nadie.  
Recordé donde estaba, en mi habitación de Grimmaud Place. Otra vez había tenido la misma pesadilla. ¿No significaría nada, verdad? Desde hacía semanas, Dumbledore, Snape y Malfoy se me aparecían en sueños para que aceptara ser la supuesta pareja de Malfoy, ya que sino el veela moriría. No entendía a qué venían esos sueños, pero lo que estaba claro es que si eran premonitorios de algo que iba a pasar, no lo iba a aceptar. Nunca aceptaría a Malfoy.

"Ni hablar." Dije con indignación cerrando los ojos y recostándome en la cama. Me giré e intenté dormirme.

En mi ignorancia, no me di cuenta que tres figuras se escondían en la oscuridad.

"No creéis que nos estamos pasando. Creo que Harry se está volviendo loco." Dijo la única chica del grupo.

"Vamos Angelina, no me digas que no disfrutaste, cuando Harry le pegó una puñetazo a Snape hace varios días mientras le gritaba que era un pervertido. ¡Fue tronchante! " Añadió el otro chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa. "Además, es el precio que debe pagar por decirle a Ron lo de lo de la bromita de la semana pasada. Por su culpa, nos castigaron hasta navidades" Comentó seriamente.

"No creo que tuviera opción, Jorge. Creo que sólo quería salvar a vuestro hermano de una muerte horrible." Dijo Angelina a su lado. "Además, cuando se entere de todo esto os va a matar. Si sabe que fue uno de vuestros inventos el que ha creado toda esta historia, acabará con vosotros."

"Entonces mejor que no se entere, ¿no?" Añadió Fred guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha."Además, ¿No quieres ver cómo actúa con Malfoy mañana?"

"¿Y eso? ¿Cómo es que Malfoy va a ver a Harry?" Preguntó con curiosidad Angelina.

"¿No lo sabes? Mañana Malfoy viene a Grimmaud place a por su varita." Añadió Jorge con una risita maligna.

"¿Cómo es eso? ¿Harry no ha comentado nada y…?" La cara de Jorge lo decía todo. "Sois malignos. " Dijo Angelina con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Lo sabemos. " Dijeron los gemelos al unísono. "Bueno, mañana será un día interesante."

Y con eso, los tres desaparecieron de la habitación, dejando al pobre Harry, de nuevo con sus sueños.


End file.
